A stationary device that retains a solar panel in place has been utilized for many years. Such devices typically retain a solar panel on a roof or in a clearing, such as a field, thus allowing the solar panel to capture sunlight during daylight hours. These devices are stationary and specifically designed to retain the solar panel at a predetermined height, angle, and location. These devices usually have a set angle at which they hold the solar panel with respect to the surface they are attached.
Adjustable solar panel devices are known, but these devices have limited mobility and are not fully self-contained. Single axis trackers have been developed, and are defined by the device including one rotation point located along the center of the solar panel. The solar panel translates around this one rotation point so the solar panel can track one axis of movement. Two axis trackers also exist to track both axes of movement. Typically, the two axis trackers are mounted on a pole attached at a single point in the center of the panel. The solar panel translates around this one rotation point in any direction to track the sun.